Improving the delivery of drugs and other agents to target cells and tissues has been the focus of considerable research for many years. Though many attempts have been made to develop effective methods for importing biologically active molecules into cells, both in vivo and in vitro, none has proved to be entirely satisfactory. Optimizing the association of the inhibitory drug with its intracellular target, while minimizing intercellular redistribution of the drug, e.g., to neighboring cells, is often difficult or inefficient.
Most agents currently administered to a patient parenterally are not targeted, resulting in systemic delivery of the agent to cells and tissues of the body where it is unnecessary, and often undesirable. This may result in adverse drug side effects, and often limits the dose of a drug (e.g., glucocorticoids and other anti-inflammatory drugs) that can be administered. By comparison, although oral administration of drugs is generally recognized as a convenient and economical method of administration, oral administration can result in either (a) uptake of the drug through the cellular and tissue barriers, e.g., blood/brain, epithelial, cell membrane, resulting in undesirable systemic distribution, or (b) temporary residence of the drug within the gastrointestinal tract. Accordingly, a major goal has been to develop methods for specifically targeting agents to cells and tissues. Benefits of such treatment includes avoiding the general physiological effects of inappropriate delivery of such agents to other cells and tissues, such as uninfected cells.
Hepatitis C is recognized as a chronic viral disease of the liver which is characterized by liver disease. Although drugs targeting the liver are in wide use and have shown effectiveness, toxicity and other side effects have limited their usefulness.
Assay methods capable of determining the presence, absence or amounts of HCV are of practical utility in the search for inhibitors as well as for diagnosing the presence of HCV.
Inhibitors of HCV are useful to limit the establishment and progression of infection by HCV as well as in diagnostic assays for HCV.
There is a need for HCV therapeutic agents, i.e. drugs, having improved inhibitory and pharmacokinetic properties, including enhanced activity against development of viral resistance, improved oral bioavailability, greater potency and extended effective half-life in vivo. New HCV inhibitors should have fewer side effects, less complicated dosing schedules, and be orally active. In particular, there is a need for a less onerous dosage regimen, such as one pill, once per day.